


Our crown is made of Violets

by Fukurowl



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/F, Flower Language, Tasya is also the Countess of Vesuvia, Tasya is mean, There isnt a marriage but there is arranging, Warning Homophobia, Written before Portia The Star came out, and Portias her daughter, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurowl/pseuds/Fukurowl
Summary: After her daughter confesses to be a Lesbian Tasya knows she will need to set the girl straight by getting her a good husband. But something seems to be lost in translation as the King and Queen of Pakra sent one of their daughters. Surely there is a rational explanation.But until that gets cleared up the two girls need to get along or else Portia will ruin Tasyas alliance with Pakra. It's not like the Princess of Pakra would go along with any of Portias "ideas".
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 10





	1. *Petunia*

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU:  
> Tasya is the Countess of Vesuvia and Portia is her daughter. Julian is still Portias Brother.  
> Nadia at the beginning lives in Pakra with her Parents still.  
> Lucio, the Apprentice, Muriel don't appear at all. Asra is only mentioned.  
> The rest should be clear in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Titles are all relevant flowers, the meanings are at the end of every chapter.

# *Petunia*

The long table in the dining hall of the Devorak estate was packed with all kinds of delicious and delicate food, like every other night. Tasya Devorak, the matriarch of this family sat at the head of the table and entertained tonight’s guests. Her voice which was as big as the rest of her- including her larger-than-life personality-, filled the room with ease. She was trading money and secrets like the life she lived was a poker game and she knew the cheat code to win. That was exactly how she viewed the situation.

The girl by her side, who tried to look interested and was failing miserably, was one of her Jokers. It should be obvious. A daughter makes you seem less threatening, since mothers are always soft and caring. You also seem competent enough to raise a child. Plus, daughters are just brides in the making, so anyone with an interest in marriage wanted to get on your good side. And who was not interested in marriage.  
That was reason she had dressed her daughter in the nice dress showed a lot of cleavage- she filled it well after all – and made her brush her long red hair to fall onto her shoulders. It didn’t matter that she had spoken barely a word all evening, or that she looked like she’d rather be anywhere else. Shy brides were favoured on the market anyway.

“-say, Tasya, who’s the young man I saw on the portrait by the library?”  
Tasya laughed surprised. “That was Portia’s brother.” “Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know you had a tragedy in the family. My condolences.”  
The host shook her head deliberately while Portia covered her face with a tissue, hoping to hide her expression. “Tragedy, yes, but no one died, do not worry. The boy decided that this life was not good enough for him. Told me I was a horrible mother and all matter of other accusations- frankly, it was very upsetting, so I would rather not repeat it. I was forced to disavow my connection to that boy. The painting still hangs for Portia’s sake, she still misses her failure of a brothe- “

“Excuse me!”  
Portia almost knocked her chair over as she shot up and rushed out of the room. Tasya smiled apologetically at her guests. “Like I said, she still hasn’t come to terms with the reality of the situation. Such a sensitive heart. But let’s not talk of such unpleasant things, what did you say about-”

“Fucking Bitch!” Portia kicked a pebble and it flew into the lake. The girl was steaming. She was barefoot and her hair ruffled, she was pacing alongside the small lake that was in the middle of the garden, mumbling all kinds of obscenities.  
“I’ll show that obnoxious sheep who’s the disappointment is. Let’s see how she plays a card that explodes in her hands! Let’s see what spinning tales she can come up with to cover this up! Oh, I am so lucky that Bootlicker of a guest mentioned Ilya. I am always too willing to forget that she deserves to burn somewhere-“Portia could’ve gone on and on until the late night, if a very familiar meow did not interrupt her.  
“Pepi!” As she stopped in her tracks, Portia picked the small grey cat up and sat down on the grass. She was still pissed three hours later, when the sky was dark and her aunt’s guests finally left, but she had calmed a little. Two hours of petting a cat and an hour of chatting with your friend while eating his world- class pastries does that to you.

_*Resentment*_


	2. *Edelweiß*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Homophobia, Belitteling.  
> It's not really that bad and not at all Graphic tho

#  *Edelweiß* 

When Portia met her mother, her plan was to stay cold and just go to bed, but Tasya changed that quickly.

“There you are Portia! God, you really need to learn to control your temper, every time that disappointment is mentioned you explode.” And with that the fire in Portia was re-lit, nevertheless she tried to keep her voice calm:

“Alright, No. First things first, I will say everything I want to, and you won’t interrupt me for once, Tasya. For once in your life let me speak. Second things second, don’t you tell me what I can or should do. I am old enough to take my life into my own hands, you’re lucky I am still playing my part in your stupid games. Lastly, stop talking about Ilya like that! He wanted to live his life! Big fucking deal! He is his own person. We’re not actually pawns you can move around on a board. After he confronted you about taking away his independence, you threatened him and kicked him out. That is awful.”

Tasya had the nerve to smile at Portia. “So my little girl picked up the big words her brother used and thinks being mean to her mother will make her happy. You know, I am quite glad that failure of a man is gone before he could corrupt you more than he already has. I provided for him and he decided he didn’t need me. He could have been the future count of Vesuvia, but like you said, he wanted his independence, I gave him that.” That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Portia raised her voice enough that the servants the next room over must’ve heard her.

“You know, if you want a disappointment in your family so bad, I’ll be happy to be the one! The Devorak family line ends here. You gave birth to two children, who love women and you disowned the one that could give you gran-children. I hope your happy.” Portia revelled in the surprise on Tasya face and then turned around, revoking her mothers’ chance to respond.

The issue is just that Tasya Devorak had no problem with playing dirty. Especially if it was just going behind Portia’s back. She sat down that evening and began drafting a letter. It was letter that she wanted to write in a few years. Portia could have had her freedom for longer, but Tasya decided to revoke that.   
As such a week went by with Portia feeling like she had won the battle and her mother thinking that she herself had won the war. 

A week went by and things returned to a certain level of normality, until the servants came in with the mail and one of the letters was sealed with the official wax seal of the ruling house of Pakra.  
A grin spread on Tasya face as she broke the seal and began to read the response she had been waiting for. 

Portia knew that that grin was trouble, so she did not ask. She preferred not to listen to other people’s misfortune.

Another week passed, and then one more and by now Portia had not forgotten what happened, but it had gone so utterly unaddressed that it felt hazy, like fever dream, sort of unreal but not all fake. All those doubts vanished when Tasya called her into the Salon

“Sit, Portia, I have wonderful news for you!” Portia glared at her mother and did not sit down. “News” was just a code for trouble.  
“Don’t look at me like that. Try smiling, you will have to do it a lot in the next time.” “What did you do?” “What every mother with a daughter your age and stubbornness would do. I made arrangements. The prince of Pakra, son of Namar and Nasrin Satrinava is currently on a boat headed to our beautiful port. You will win him over in the next months and then marry him. That should set your head straight.” “Like hell I will!” 

Portia had jumped up and was pacing. “Who do you think you are?!” She pointed a finger at her mother, who smiled, pity in her eyes.  
“I know who I am. I am your mother, the countess of Vesuvia and I am the person with the power to marry you off to whoever I see fit. Go to your room and change into something you can impress the prince with.” Portia opened her mouth, but her mother waved her off and headed outside.

In a huff the girl decided running after her mother would not exactly prove her independence, so she went into the garden. She spent a good while playing with the birds by the fountain when she had an idea. Get ready for the Prince, huh? Ready to be a proper bride? We’ll see about the second one, but Portia was about to get ready.

She actually hurried to her room waving and smiling at her mother as she passed the salon. She changed out of the dress she was wearing into a pair of comfy pants, the kind that was wide around your legs but tapered to your ankles and a wide white shirt she usually wore when she helped the servants around the castle. She brushed through her red hair and twisted it up into a practical bun- not the fancy kind her mother’s guests sometimes had. She tied it up with a scarf-type cloth and damn- looking into the mirror she could mistake herself for the head of staff.   
Portia started laughing, this was going to be great.

She ended up with some more time left before this prince was supposed to arrive, so she waited in her room not risking her mother seeing her. But soon enough there was a knock and a familiar voice at the door. “Portia? Your mother sends me, the guest is here.” “Thank you Hestion, ’ll be there in a second.”  
She waited until she heard the footsteps of Hestion leaving the floor and stepped out. She took a slight detour that meant she would meet fewer people and arrived by the door of the Palace just as a carriage pulled up outside of the gates.

_*Courage*_


	3. Carnation

#  *Carnation* 

In the early summer sun, on the steps in front of the Devorak Estate stood Tasya Devorak, matriarch of this household and countess of Vesuvia. She stood tall and large in a fine dress, long red hair was pulled back and held in place with elegant braiding that was not quite hiding the grey streaks among the red curls.

Next to her stood her daughter, Portia Devorak, dressed like someone who worked rather than lived here. They were surrounded by guards dressed in uniform and all were starring ahead at the carriage that pulled up outside the estate.

The gates swung open and the head of guard helped the person in the carriage descend out of it. A tall, slender woman with long almost purple hair, pinned by multiple fine pins stepped out. She wore a fine, pastel robe with a sort of gold cage corset on the outside adorning it. She wore small rings and bracelets and was looking at the Devorak Duo with sharp eyes and a slight smile.

A moment of silence passed before Tasya managed to say something. “Welcome, Welcome to our city! I hope you had no trouble during your travels, Princess…?” “Nadia Satrinava, it is a pleasure to be here.” Her voice was serene and collected. She had an air of unquestionable authority. Portia had a hard time not gaping at her like a fish. Damn, what a beauty.

Tasya on the other hand had a hard time opening her mouth. What was going on? Why was this girl here? Was she scouting before the arrival of her brother? Had there been a misunderstanding? Maybe she had not been clear enough that she was seeking to marry Portia off? Yeah, that must be it. After all when you are king and queen you are very busy. These mistakes happen. She just would have to impress Nadia until this had been sorted out.

“Indeed, lovely to meet you, Princess Nadia. My Name is Tasya Devorak, but please, just Tasya is enough. Come inside! You must be tired.”  
Nadia gave her a courteous but unreadable smile. “Thank you for the warm welcoming. Yes, I would appreciate a little rest, but first”, she took a few steps forward until she reached the bottom of the stairs, “what’s your name?” Portia could feel the blush creeping on her face as Nadia’s eyes wandered over her. She didn’t mind this at all. Instead she smiled at the guest. “Hello. I am Portia Devorak. Nice to meet you. Can I call you Nadia?”

Nadia chuckled. “You may. After all, my Parents told me we should try and get to know each other a little.” Nadia did not wink, but Portia heard the suggestive note in her tone. That was when something clicked for her-   
and a wide shit-eating grin spread on her face. “I am looking forward to that. Should I show you your room?” “If that is not too much trouble?” “Of course not. Mother, which guest room was prepared for her? ”Number 394.” Without another word Portia opened the door for Nadia who went inside, followed shortly by Portia.

Tasya was left a bit dumbfounded which was a feeling she hated since it meant that she had lost control of the situation. What had gotten into Portia?! First that ugly thing she decided to dress herself in and then that tone! Tasya suspected that her daughter was going through a rebellious phase, but this was extreme. Enough. “Back to work everyone!” There were still guards standing around which surely wasn’t what they were paid for. Quickly they scattered off and Tasya walked into her home.

_*Admiration*_


	4. *Yellow Rose*

# *Yellow Rose*

Somewhere else, two girls made an effort to make conversation as they walked through the twisted corridors of the estate. Portia tried very hard to really get to know Nadia, but the girl was… difficult.  
“So, how’s your family? Do you have any siblings?” Nadia’s mouth twitched for a split second; Portia had almost missed the change of expression. “I do, in fact. I have 6 older sisters and one older Sibling.” “Really? Man, it must be amazing to have such a big family.” This time it was more than a twitch, Nadia’s expression turned stern.

“You might think that, but really I’d rather spend less than more time with them.”, when Nadia turned to the red head, she was surprised by an angry expression   
“How can you say that? They’re your siblings! I am sure they love you! Why would you not want to spent time with them?!” “If my sisters love me, they have a weird way of showing that. And frankly, I do not think my family relations are any of your business.”  
“Fine, Nadia. I’m sorry if I asked the wrong question.” Portia looked hurt, but before Nadia could answer, Portia continued: “We’re here. This is your room. You should rest, you have travelled a long way. I will wake you for dinner if you have not gotten up by then.” “I- yes, thank you Portia.”   
With that Nadia walked into her room and Portia walked away.

The room way beautiful. A large window showed the wide garden outside. At one side of the room was a beautiful desk with a few books on it and on the other side was a large bed with curtains above it. Currently the sun provided enough light to see everything, but Nadia spotted two lamps and a few candles that she could light later.  
She was still unsure about all this. She had been excited for this voyage. A chance to get away from home and prove herself as an ambassador. If she could make friends with this family, it would be a valuable connection. But Portia was different from what she had expected. She would have to sleep on it, she was exhausted. But afterwards she would make a plan and properly deal with this whole situation.

Portia walked away from the door, feeling… confused? Angry? Disappointed? All of the above? She had been excited to get to know a girl from another country, she had never travelled outside of Vesuvia and Nadia could have told all these stories. Instead Nadia was reserved and a little spoiled. She took her family for granted, and it made Portia boil. What she would do to have seven siblings!  
But who knows? Maybe Nadia would turn around. She would just have to try harder to get her to open up. Maybe she had just been irritated because she was tired. Deep in thought Portia wandered towards the kitchen to see if the staff knew anything about Pakra or the family Satrinava.

On the other side of the estate in her study, Tasya was also stewing over plans she would have to change. She had been prepared to charm a prince into marriage, but not this. At the moment Tasya was re-reading the letter exchange regarding Nadia. She had made it clear she was looking for a groom. On the other hand, the Satrinavas had been reserved about marriage.  
That had to be it! Nadia was the test to see if Portia was the right bride for their family. If that was the case, she had to make sure that these two became good friends and that Nadia had nothing bad to say about this family. She could work with that. She would have to change a few plans though…

_*Jealousy*_


	5. Tansy

#  *Tansy* 

Nadia was woken by knocking on her door. She opened her eyes to see the golden light of the evening sun shining through her window. She got up and stretched. There was another knock at the door.  
“Yes, what is it?”  
“Dinner will soon be ready, I wanted to make sure you would have time to change and freshen up before that.” “Thank you, Portia.” The door stayed closed.  
“Anything else?” “Nothing, Nadia, I’ll come back soon, we can go to the Dining hall together.” “Again, thank you, Portia.” “See you.”  
Nadia heard the footsteps moving away from her door. She sighed. She truly did not know what to make of Portia, but at the very least, she seemed entirely genuine in her actions. A good quality in a human, a difficult quality for a leader and politician. If she would marry Portia, she would have to take responsibility. She could do that.

For now, Nadia changed out of her night gown into one of her robes. She combed her hair and pinned it up. She was almost done when there was another knock on the door. “Come in Portia, I will be there in a second.”  
Portia opened the door and stepped into the guest room. She had to hold her breath for a moment. Nadia was so damn beautiful; it was literally breath-taking.  
The foreign princess was pinning a last brooch to her robe before she turned around a smiled at Portia. Again. Damn. Automatically Portia had to smile back. “You look great!”, the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them, but the slight blush on Nadia’s cheeks was worth that. “Thank you. You look handsome.” Portia turned beet-red and then turned her whole body. “Let’s go to dinner!”

Portia had chosen to continue her rebellion, but she still wanted to impress Nadia. She chose the white ¾ pants with golden embroidery, that she had once bought for a party and a red and orange top with puffy sleeves. Still a little more masculine than her mother would appreciate, but she no longer looked like kitchen staff. She looked like she was worthy to dine next to Nadia Satrinava, who chuckled at Portia’s obvious embarrassment, before she followed the girl to the dining hall.  
The long dining table was packed with golden plates and bowls and all kinds of different foods. Tasya was already seated at the head of the table and there was cutlery on her left and right. Portia smiled and pulled out the chair on the right beckoning for Nadia to sit down. She herself sat down on the other side and swiftly ignoring her mother opening her mouth to talk to Nadia. 

“I hope you like the food. Cannifer is an excellent cook and he told me he put in extra effort tonight.” “Is that true? I must say thank you in that case. I am sure it will be excellent.” Portia was the first to fill her plate and she continued exchanging surface-level pleasantries with Nadia, very motivated to spite her mother by leading this dinner. But it didn’t take long until Tasya used her voice to talk over Portia.  
“I have to say, I am so glad you two get along so well. Nadia, I will send a letter to your parents later, informing them of your safe arrival, would you like to write a passage, or should I tell them something?” Nadia had enjoyed the way Portia had been entertaining her, but at the mention of her parents the sharp, calculating look in her eyes returned.

“Thank you Tasya, let them know I am well. I do not yet think I could write them anything meaningful, so I will wait until I have sufficient reason to write my own letter.” Tasya smiled in a similar polite, similarly calculating way. “Of course, dear, take the time you need.”  
“Uh Nadia,”, Portia sounded confused, “What kind of information are you looking for? Maybe I could help you?” Nadia smiled in a way that was eerily reminiscent of the way Tasya smiled at Portia. Very condescendingly and such that Portia felt like she was losing a game she wasn’t aware she was playing in. She hated that smile.  
“I do not think so. I do not need specific information. I just need to have more to say to my parents, to justify of writing a letter.” Portia shrugged. She disagreed, but she couldn’t deny that she wouldn’t write Tasya either if she were in Nadia’s Position so fuck it. If she wanted to justify herself that weird way, who cared. “If you say so.”

Tasya shot her daughter a disappointed look before she turned to her guest once more. “We want to make sure you have a wonderful time. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” Nadia nodded courteously. Tasya continued: “On that note, dear, I am curious about you. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” “Not at all. I might not answer them.”  
Tasya laughed a very fake laugh, that made Portia cringe deeply.  
“That is only fair. So, tell me about your Travels. How long was your sea voyage?” “Oh, it was a few days, but the captain and her crew were a delight…”

Portia sighed quietly and drowned the conversation out. She knew this kind of weird small talk from every other guest her mother had over. It was always boring as hell even if the guest was an interesting person. The evening went by with them eating and Portia resigning to entertain herself. That was until in the middle of desert Tasya started asking Nadia about her family and Portia’s ears couldn’t help perking up.

“I heard you have siblings, Nadia? How are they?” “I do. I have six sisters and a sibling. They are all very interesting characters. I do not have the best relationship with them, but we all manage.” “Oh, that is understandable…”, Tasya shot Portia a glance, as if she were weighing her options. Portia raised an eyebrow and grinned at her mother. She would not hesitate to make another scene defending her brother, not even in front of Nadia. Tasya seemed to get the message.

“I myself have a rather strained relationship with Portia’s Brother.” Nadia’s sharp eyes wandered to Portia. “You did not mention your brother when we talked previously?”  
“I didn’t. I’ll admit that was why I got defensive. I don’t see him often these days, but I certainly wish that were different.” Portia looked sharply at Tasya, but Nadia smiled softly and her tone also was less calculated with her next words: “Well then, I do apologize if I hit a sore spot in our previous conversation. I did not intend to offend.” Before Portia could answer with more than a smile Tasya interrupted them.  
“Say, Nadia, I am so very curious, you say your family, they are interesting characters?” “Yes indeed. I will repeat myself; I do not have the relationship I wish I had with them. I would much prefer not talking about them,” Tasya opened her mouth to retort but Portia was faster.  
“So, it seems we’re all done with our deserts, would you like to see the garden? I could give you a tour.” “That sounds lovely.” And with that Portia won the talking game for the first time and she led Nadia outside, leaving her mother behind.

_*Declaration of War*_


	6. MInt

# *Mint*

“Well, Nadia, welcome to my favourite part of this estate. I spend more time in these gardens then in my bedroom.”, Portia laughed awkwardly, “I will just show you the basic lay of the land so you don’t get lost, but if you have questions, shoot!” Nadia nodded and Portia started her tour of the grounds. They fell into relative silence broken rarely when Portia pointed out a specific tree or the secret passage to the stalls or the bush with her favourite flowers because in summer you can pick them and suck out the nectar or…

After a while, the remarks stopped, and the two stumbled through the hedge maze. They reached the centre just as the last bit of sunlight left the sky and Portia hurried to light the lanterns that were between the stone benches that surrounded the fountain. While she was doing that Nadia knelt on the fountain wall pool and started dipping her hands into the water, smiling at the ripples and droplets. As Portia lit the last light and saw that scene, her heart skipped a beat, only to continue beating at twice the usual pace. It then did a complete backflip when Nadia turned her head and smiled up.

“This is beautiful Portia.” “I am glad you like it.” “Oh?” The tone of the question was not lost on Portia and a healthy blush spread across her face. She decided to lean into it “You are an esteemed guest of us, I have to ensure that everything is to your liking.”

“You are succeeding in that. Sit with me.” Portia obliged.

There were a few beats before the conversation continued. “Nadia, I want to get to know you better, but I don’t want to ask the wrong questions.” “That is very considerate of you.” Portia waited but Nadia did not elaborate. Ugh.

She genuinely wanted to get to know Nadia but that girl wasn’t making it easy! Logically, Portia understood why she was reserved. She was a guest in a foreign country for one. She was the Princess of Pakra. But it also seemed like she was playing the same game her mother played and Portia had enough of that. She would just keep trying.

“I showed you my favourite space, do you have a favourite place in Pakra?” Nadia made a contemplative noise. “There was this place I call my Contemplation Tower. I had a passage to the chamber from my room. It had a lovely view to the outside. I spend so much time in there, I managed to grow lavender by the windows.”

“That sounds lovely. Do you think I can see that one day?” “That depends on how this visit goes. After all this is also a political situation.” “Don’t you think we could become friends, regardless of the politics?” Nadia smirked. “Nothing in Life is without political impact.” “You really think so?” “Oh, Portia, you were not raised to be an heir, were you?”

Something in Portia lit on fire at Nadia’s condescending tone. “No, I wasn’t! My brother was. I was- at best- raised to be a meek bride. So, excuse me, princess, when I don’t know the rules of this fictional game you’re playing.”

Nadia looked shocked for a brief moment. She composed herself just as fast, but with Tasya as her mother Portia was an expert in picking up the small changes. “I am sorry Portia. I did not intend to offend you.” “I know Nadia. I would have noticed if you had meant to offend me. That is, after all, also part of this stupid game.” Nadia said nothing, a conformation, but also a resignation.

“Do you think we should retire to the palace? I have to admit I am still tired from my travels.” “Yeah, sure. I’ll show you the way back.” And Portia did just that, leading Nadia out of the maze, the garden and into the palace until they arrived at Nadia’s door.

“Sleep well, Princess of Pakra.” From any other person this would have been a normal response but coming from Portia it stung. Nadia smiled a very neutral smile. “Good Night, Lady of Vesuvia.” Portia closed the door behind Nadia and from inside her room she heard the footsteps walking down the hall.

Nadia sighed. What a mess this situation was. She understood Portia to a point. But how could the girl not see that this was a game. Politics were just a charade and you had to play very carefully if you do not want to lose. Maybe she could help Portia win a little.

Thoughts swirled in her head even after she had changed her clothes. She soon fell asleep, but it was a restless night.

*Suspicion*


	7. Oleander

# *Oleander*

“Well, Nadia, welcome to my favourite part of this estate. I spend more time in these gardens then in my bedroom.”, Portia laughed awkwardly, “I will just show you the basic lay of the land so you don’t get lost, but if you have questions, shoot!” Nadia nodded and Portia started her tour of the grounds. They fell into relative silence broken rarely when Portia pointed out a specific tree or the secret passage to the stalls or the bush with her favourite flowers because in summer you can pick them and suck out the nectar or…

After a while, the remarks stopped, and the two stumbled through the hedge maze. They reached the centre just as the last bit of sunlight left the sky and Portia hurried to light the lanterns that were between the stone benches that surrounded the fountain. While she was doing that Nadia knelt on the fountain wall pool and started dipping her hands into the water, smiling at the ripples and droplets. As Portia lit the last light and saw that scene, her heart skipped a beat, only to continue beating at twice the usual pace. It then did a complete backflip when Nadia turned her head and smiled up.

“This is beautiful Portia.” “I am glad you like it.” “Oh?” The tone of the question was not lost on Portia and a healthy blush spread across her face. She decided to lean into it “You are an esteemed guest of us, I have to ensure that everything is to your liking.”

“You are succeeding in that. Sit with me.” Portia obliged.

There were a few beats before the conversation continued. “Nadia, I want to get to know you better, but I don’t want to ask the wrong questions.” “That is very considerate of you.” Portia waited but Nadia did not elaborate. Ugh.

She genuinely wanted to get to know Nadia but that girl wasn’t making it easy! Logically, Portia understood why she was reserved. She was a guest in a foreign country for one. She was the Princess of Pakra. But it also seemed like she was playing the same game her mother played and Portia had enough of that. She would just keep trying.

“I showed you my favourite space, do you have a favourite place in Pakra?” Nadia made a contemplative noise. “There was this place I call my Contemplation Tower. I had a passage to the chamber from my room. It had a lovely view to the outside. I spend so much time in there, I managed to grow lavender by the windows.”

“That sounds lovely. Do you think I can see that one day?” “That depends on how this visit goes. After all this is also a political situation.” “Don’t you think we could become friends, regardless of the politics?” Nadia smirked. “Nothing in Life is without political impact.” “You really think so?” “Oh, Portia, you were not raised to be an heir, were you?”

Something in Portia lit on fire at Nadia’s condescending tone. “No, I wasn’t! My brother was. I was- at best- raised to be a meek bride. So, excuse me, princess, when I don’t know the rules of this fictional game you’re playing.”

Nadia looked shocked for a brief moment. She composed herself just as fast, but with Tasya as her mother Portia was an expert in picking up the small changes. “I am sorry Portia. I did not intend to offend you.” “I know Nadia. I would have noticed if you had meant to offend me. That is, after all, also part of this stupid game.” Nadia said nothing, a conformation, but also a resignation.

“Do you think we should retire to the palace? I have to admit I am still tired from my travels.” “Yeah, sure. I’ll show you the way back.” And Portia did just that, leading Nadia out of the maze, the garden and into the palace until they arrived at Nadia’s door.

“Sleep well, Princess of Pakra.” From any other person this would have been a normal response but coming from Portia it stung. Nadia smiled a very neutral smile. “Good Night, Lady of Vesuvia.” Portia closed the door behind Nadia and from inside her room she heard the footsteps walking down the hall.

Nadia sighed. What a mess this situation was. She understood Portia to a point. But how could the girl not see that this was a game. Politics were just a charade and you had to play very carefully if you do not want to lose. Maybe she could help Portia win a little.

Thoughts swirled in her head even after she had changed her clothes. She soon fell asleep, but it was a restless night.

*Suspicion*


	9. Freesia

#  *Freesia* 

Nadia’s eyes wandered curiously up and down the walls of the various hall they were walking along. Portia was silent, leading her to the library as she requested. Nadia had memorised the way from the dining hall to her room, but this was an entirely new part of the estate. This part was littered with family portraits.

“We’re here.” Portia unlocked the giant wooden door and gestured for Nadia to pass through. The library was stunning. The shelves stretched from floor to ceiling and the ceiling was high enough to fit an elephant with a tall rider on its back. The sun light streamed through the many tall windows that had a view outside to the gardens. Turning around Nadia saw the spines of ancient tomes; books wrapped in delicate paper and scrolls that were littered in between.

After turning fully around Nadia noticed Portia still standing in the hall in front of the library. On silent feet, as to not disturb her Nadia walked over and looked over Portia’s shoulder. The red head was staring at a Portrait of a young boy with short red hair, dressed in a uniform and smirking for the picture.

“Is that your brother?” Portia didn’t turn around. “Yes.” “He looks like a fine young man.” Portia stayed silent. “What happened to him?” Nadia stumbled backwards as Portia turned sharply. “Listen, Nadia. I want to get to know you. I am certain you are a great person. But that is personal information and the person who dislikes their siblings as much as you do is the person, I will tell that information.”

Nadia retreated. “Of course. I did not intent to offe-“ “I know you did not “intend to offend”, that’d be a bad move for your game.” Nadia face was neutral, and she stared into Portia’s face. “I am very sorry. I did not want to argue with you. That is just decency and a hope to befriend you as well.” “Sure.” There was a beat, where they just stared at each other until Nadia turned on her heel and returned to the library. She ignored the knot in her stomach and focused on the books. She found a book that looked very interesting and sat down to read.

She looked up from her book- she had read a little more than half- because them was a new noise. A meowing. And indeed, in front of her was a grey little cat playing on the table. Nadia smiled and reached out her hand but the cat ran.

Ran straight to Portia who sat on the ground with a little notebook in her hand. The cat headbutted her thigh until she put the book aside and played with her.

Portia was playing with Pepi and suddenly felt watched. She looked up and Princess Nadia was staring at her. God Portia wished that girl wasn’t so pretty. It would make being annoyed by her much easier. Well, she should be polite. Maybe Nadia was just on guard because she was not home.

“Nadia, this is Pepi. Pepi, that is Nadia. Be nice to her, she is our honoured guest.” Nadia heard the irony in her voice but chose to ignore it. “Hello Pepi. Where are you from?” Portia resumed petting her cat. “I got her from Mazelinka, a family friend. She used to be a pirate and took care of me and Ilya a lot when we were younger. She picked this little beast off the streets on one of her travels and thought I could need a companion on my adventures. D’you have any pets?” “Well not pets per say. But there is an owl that lives on the palace grounds that seems to like me. Or at least the treats I give her.” The two girls smile and it feels much like the first time they spoke. “So you have a lot of animals at the palace?” “Well, sort of. The place grounds are full of animals that don’t belong to us really. We do have horses of course and my oldest sister is trying to build some kind of terrarium.” Nadia’s sneered on those last words.

“Is she the crown princess?” “Yes.” Portia considered her options. She was mad at Nadia but she did not want to prod into an open wound. But also who knows if this would ever be the topic of conversation again? Fuck it.

“Why are you so mad at your sisters?” “They have issues with treating me like a person. They think I am a porcelain doll. I do not need protection. I spent my entire youth trying to escape their tall shadows.” “Is that why you’re here?” “I am here because my parents received an invitation and offered me to travel.” “Alright. That’s the bullshit answer. What are doing here?”

Nadia’s piercing eyes stared into Portia but she was not going to drop this. She was tired of having to triple guess the motives of the people around her.

“I came here because I wanted to build a diplomatic relationship. I came here to potentially meet someone I might marry in the future. I need to prove to them that I am capable to act on my own. I need to distance myself from my family. But, Portia, I am here because I want to befriend you.” “Let me ask, the someone you might marry is me, correct?” Nadia paused. “Yes and No. The person I came here to potentially court is the daughter of Tasya Devorak. But the person I might marry is not you if you are opposed.”

“Your parents knew accept that? That you might marry a princess?” “Well they think it’s too early for me to marry anyone.” “But they accept the possibility?” “Yes- Portia I have to say I am confused by what you’re getting at.” Portia laughed.

“Gods! You’re so lucky and you don’t even realise it. You want to distance yourself from your family because they are protective. You want to use this little voyage to prove yourself.” If she hadn’t laughed, she would be crying. “Portia. I admit I do not understand. Based on your relationship with your mother I would have guessed you would understand the need to distance yourself from your family. Especially after what happened with your brother.”

“Heh, yes sure. Whatever. I will give you a positive review when you need one for your sisters. Now, princess, if you don’t mind, I’ll go wait somewhere else.”

Portia scooped Pepi up and left the library without looking back. Nadia sighed. She did not know what she was doing that angered Portia. She genuinely thought she would be able to sympathise with her but apparently, she was wrong.

Instead she could watch the red locks swing back and force as Portia crossed the room and turned a corner. What she couldn’t watch was Portia walking down the hall into a broom closet, falling to the floor, and crying her eyes out.

*Childish*


	10. Begonia

#  *Begonia* 

The following weeks were tense at best. Again and again scenes repeated themselves, always very similar in beginning middle and end.

\--

“Nadia, do you want to go riding later? I could show you the surrounding land.” Nadia poured herself another cup of tea and smiled. “That sounds great. I have to say I miss riding quite a bit.” Tasya piped up: “You should have said so earlier. I was not aware you rode at home.” “Oh, well yes. My family has a rather impressive stable.” “Who taught you to ride? Portia used to copy of her brother when he was taking lessons.” Portia smiled. “Yes, Ilya was bad riding though, so it took a little longer until I actually was able to stay on the horse.”

Nadia chuckled. “I was taught riding from my older sister. I remember riding out with them before I could read.” “All of your siblings?” “Well yes. They are all older than me and knew how to ride long before me.” Portia cleared her throat. “Well, we should get ready. Do you need anything Nadia?” “Oh no. I will go change.” “Great I will prepare the horses. I will be sent Hestion to get you.” The princesses nodded at each other before parting ways leaving Tasya behind steaming.

Nadia walked out into the garden she had been in a few times. Portia was standing in front of three beautiful horses stroking the one of them. She stepped closer and cleared her throat. Portia spun around.

God damn. Portia almost wished she had taken Nadia out riding earlier. The Princess wore a very pretty beige writing jacket with gold decorations over a white shirt with a beautiful collar. Her hear was braided and pinned up with beautiful white pearls. Portia coughed slightly. “I was unsure what horse you would prefer, so I prepared two for you to choose from.”

Nadia stepped forward to the beautiful black mare that seemed a little jumpy. She reached forward and stroked her gently. “I like her.” Portia nodded. “That is Paloma. She fits you.” Nadia turned around. “What do you mean?”

“Well, she is a very elegant horse and used to be ridden in tournaments. She ca be a little diva sometimes, but she is very nice to ride.” “I am a diva?” Nadia locked eyes with Portia. “Yeah, I think you are. Let’s go.”

Nadia shook her head with a smile and mounted her horse. Soon the two were riding through a thick forest just beside the estate borders. It was beautiful with the sun shining through the leaves and for a while they just silently rode alongside each other until Nadia broke the silence. “Do you always go this way?”

“Yes. I have been going to this forest since I was a little girl.” “With your brother?” “Sometimes. Often alone. He didn’t like the forest.” “You were allowed to go into the forest alone?” “Oh yeah. As long as I was home by sundown Tasya didn’t care where I went on my walks.” “And your brother?” “Oh, he would worry for sure but he was often also away so what could he do?”

“Did you have no responsibilities?” “Of course I did. I still do. Had to learn to read and write and I was taught to sew and knit. Eventually I helped around the castle but that was my choice.” “Your choice…” “Mhm?”

But Nadia did not respond. Portia truly did not see the amount of freedom she had. What a joke. This at least explained how she could be a princess with no skills in Diplomacy.

The rest of the ride was laid in icy silence.

\--

“Come now girls our carriages are here.” “Of course.” Portia helped Nadia into the wagon. They politely talked their way to the marketplace of Vesuvian. “Alright. I will pick you up here and then we can eat something here in the town. Dows that sound like a good plan, Nadia?” “Yes. Wonderful.” “Wonderful.”

Portia awkwardly showed Nadia around the city. Telling her a little bit about the history. “And this is our colosseum. Criminals can fight for their freedom here, at least in theory. But that has not happened in a long time.” “Fight for their freedom? That sounds awful. Fight who? What happens when they lose?” “Well, the ruler, Tasya in this case, would have her own fighter, a kind of champion. If you lose you die.” Nadia looked horrified. “Someone ought to change the judiciary system.” “I agree.”

“Do you have any ideas what changes you would make?” “Well, it’s difficult-“ “Have you never thought about this? Are you not the future countess?” Portia laughed bitterly. “I have thought about it but I probably won’t be able to do much.” “Excuse me?” “Vesuvia is fairly traditional.” “So it would be too difficult for you? I did not think that would make you give up.” “I have not given up, Nadia. You have no idea how little a chance I have. Vesuvia is very different from Pakra.”

\--

“Gods could you stop playing your stupid game for like a minute and just answer my questions? I want to talk to you not trade with you. I promise my only intentions are inquiring your favourite food and colour. Not more, not less.” “I am talking to you. Just because I consider my answers does not mean I am not answering at all.” “Oh please?! Who **considers** their favourite colour?” Portia turned around and walked out the salon door.

\--

This was how it always went. The girls cooperated when Tasya was present.

Portia was her most gentlemanly self, making sure Tasya understood Nadia knew that she liked girls. Making sure Tasya never forgot that she raised two disappointments, not one.

Nadia simply did not trust the Countess. She was too calculating even for Nadia’s taste. That woman would burn her body on the stake if it gained her favours and that was not something she would allow. No, she was pleasant and polite, Tasya had no reason to complain, none at all. But she did not give her anything. No tell whether she had a brother. No clear answers on the difficult questions. And every once in a while, a reminder that Nadia’s parents could destroy Tasya.

The issue arose however when Tasya was not around. Then the girls did not know how to act. Each from their perspective tried again and again to no avail. It always ended with one of them annoyed, upset or even angry.

*Beware*


	11. *Pink Tulip*

_***Pink Tulip*** _

It was dark outside her window and Portia had been pacing around her room for half an eternity. She needed fresh air. Slipping into comfortable pants and a long-sleeved shirt and then she was climbing out her window. Who even needed doors?

Carefully placing her feet into the cracks in the wall and holding onto the plants and the moss that clung onto this wall since forever she soon reached the garden and began wandering around aimlessly. That was until she climbed a tree by the lake and saw the light in the middle of the maze. How strange…

The gardeners never forgot to kill the light after the left. The risk of causing a fire were far too high. Who else could have gone there? Tasya had not set foot into the maze since she got lost while trying to impress one of her many guests and had to rely on Portia to lead them out.

Well, Portia would not let this potential mystery or ghost story slip through her hands. She jumped from her branch and headed straight for the maze. She knew this place like the back on her hand and as she approached the centre she slowed down. She didn’t want to get caught on her secret mission.

Carefully she peaked around the corner of the hedge and had to take a step backwards out of surprise. On the edge of the fountain staring into her reflection was Princess Nadia. What was she doing here? Deep breath, Portia. She could do this. She would walk around this corner and confront Nadia. Deep Breath.

Nadia’s head shot around when she sensed a presence near her. She was deeply surprised to see Portia coming into the middle space of this maze. She would have thought Portia was asleep already. “What are you doing here?” The girls spoke in unison and immediately shared a confused look. Portia expected Nadia would be able to regain control of this situation immediately, but no. The dark brown, almost purple, eyes blinked a few times. “Nadia, are you alright? What are you doing out here?”

“Ah yes, I am very sorry Portia, I could not sleep.” “Are you alright?” “Yes, I have trouble sleeping, this is a regular occurrence for me. I just wanted to get some fresh air; I will head back inside.” “No don’t!”

The words were said with such urgency that Nadia froze up. As she eyed Portia in a very confused matter, Portia blushed bashfully. “Sorry. If you want to go inside then do that, but I understand if you want to stay. I couldn’t sleep either. I can leave again?” “Oh No, I would appreciate your company. You could not sleep?”

Portia went over and dropped down in the grass by Nadia’s feet. “No, too many thoughts. Walking ‘round the garden always helps me clear my head.” Nadia hummed in agreement. “Do you always go into the maze?” “No, I saw that the lights were on. I can’t risk my save haven goes up in flames.” Nadia hummed again but stayed silent.

Portia leaned half against the fountain wall and half against Nadia’s legs and joined her in silence. She had expected Nadia to move away but the Princess did not do that. Moments passed like this when Nadia put one hand on Portia’s head completely unassuming, it seemed almost accidental. Portia did not budge, and Nadia’s hand stayed.

Neither of them could have said how much time passed until Portia broke the silence. “Do you miss your home?” “Not much.” The words had tumbled out of Nadia’s mouth uncharacteristically fast. There had been no consideration, no strategizing. She was not playing the game right now.

The answer took Portia of guard. She looked up at Nadia, who also looked surprised at herself. Portia smiled.

“What’s your favourite flower?” Nadia laughed relieved. “Lavender. What about you?” “Sweet pea. It stands for pleasure, goodbye and thank you for a good time.” “You know flower language?” “I do. Lavender represents silence, grace, and calmness. It also speaks of elegance, refinement, and luxury. It fits you very well.” Nadia swatted her hand against Portia who laughed.

“It is my turn. What is your favourite season? Mine is summer.” “Oh easy! Spring!” “Why?” “That’s when the garden blooms the most beautiful.” “I would love to see that.” “I will show you when the time is right.” Silence fell over them again like a blanket.

“Would you miss your home?” Portia had to think awhile before she answered. “I would miss my physical home, yes. I love these gardens and I like the town a lot. I would miss all that.” “You would not miss the people?” “Do you?”

“I miss my parents. They are overbearing often times but from them it feels like they still care.” “What about your siblings?” “It is likely best I stay away of them. They still think of me as a child. My sisters and I would often ride together on the palace grounds. Or rather- they would gallop ahead and leave me behind. I was the youngest and had the smallest horse. They would endlessly tease me for that. “Look a baby on a baby! Look at you on your pony! Stay close!”” Nadia mimicked a sickly-sweet tone and Portia chuckled.

“My brother was like that too. I think they do that because they care.” Nadia listened up when Portia mentioned her brother. She was very curious about the history there. “They?” Portia smiled up at Nadia. “Older siblings.”

Nadia scoffed. “If that was care, then they were bad at expressing it. They were furious when I slipped from their sight for the first time. I spend a day all by myself, it was great. They were so mad when I returned in the evening. They would lock me up like a doll if they could.” “Yeah, because to them you’re precious, they don’t want you to get scratched. My brother was so upset when I got lost in this maze, but I set his head straight. I went in here until I knew it inside out and he couldn’t complain anymore.” Portia looked Nadia in the eyes: “I promise you, your sisters worry about you, even if they worry too much. Besides…

You cannot complain that they teased you, when you have been teasing me since you set a foot on this place.” Nadia smiled sheepishly. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe they do care.”

_***Caring and Good Wishes*** _


	12. Sunflower

_***Sunflower*** _

The night sky was dark and the moon a bare sliver, but the night was warm, and the light of the lanterns shed enough light onto the Princesses of Pakra and Vesuvia that they could see each other’s faces. Nadia sat on the wall that surrounded the fountain, Portia leaning half against her legs and half against the wall. Nadia had a question on her mind that she usually would not ask. This situation was not usual.

“Do you miss your brother?” Portia nodded. “I do. I miss him a lot. He was my best friend. Even if he was stupidly over- protective and thought he had to be responsible for everything alone. In that way you two are very similar.” Nadia feigned and offended look that made Portia giggle.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Portia took a moment. Normally she would have preferred not to, but she was tired, and they were having a moment and Nadia had opened up to her…

“Tasya plays the stupid game she plays not just to win but to get the high score. She raised us like that. To gain her points. Teaching us manners for important dinners and skills that would make Ilya a formidable heir and me- not the point. She showed him a lot of attention, made sure he could carry responsibility. Made sure that he could entertain. Everything went according to plan until he met a doctor while he was out in the town. He convinced Tasya easily that it would be beneficial if he learned basic medicine and became an apprentice. The plan fell apart after Ilya completed his basic training. Tasya expected that he would return home, but he wanted to continue his training. Become a doctor. He wanted to help people. He was really good! That’s why they fought. Before Tasya could lock him in he fled. Fled from the town, fled for good. Left me behind.” Tears were rolling down Portia’s cheeks and she looked down.

Nadia carefully started stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. “He sounds like a good person.” Portia snorted. “I guess. He was an idiot who always put others first. That makes him a good person technically I think.” Nadia chuckled. “Good people rarely leave the people behind they care about. I am sure you will see him again.” Portia nodded into the fabric of Nadia’s night gown and the Princess kept stroking her hair until she calmed down again.

Again, silence took hold of the situation, but it was the kind of silence that happened, when two tired people were speaking their minds and their brains need time to process everything through a thick wall of tired cloudiness.

“Nadia, what did your parents tell you about the purpose of this trip?” “They told me I was invited to meet a Princess my age and that it would be a good opportunity for me to make friends. And that the other princess was looking for a partner, so if it fit there would be no restrictions. I assumed it was also to build an alliance with Vesuvia.”

Portia’s face could only be described at utter disbelief. Then she started laughing hysterically. “What- Portia Are you okay?”

“Yes- I just! Gods this is the funniest thing. Do you want to know why Tasya thinks you’re here?” “Excuse me? Were you not looking for a partner?” Portia was still chuckling.

“Well, no. But you are right, she did want the alliance with Pakra. But more than that, she wanted to get me a good husband, because I told her I like girls.” Portia was met with an empty disbelieving stare. “Yeah! I told her that and she responded by “making arrangements” and “getting me a husband” and then you arrived.”

The wheels that were turning in Nadia’s brain could surely be heard from the other side of the maze. She started a sentence only to stop and start a new one only for that to repeat a few times.

“Alright. First of all, I have a question about what you said before and if I connect that correctly. Your brother was raised to become the count and you were raised to become a wife? Is Tasya someone who believes that daughters can only be married away? Also, why are you grinning?” Portia laughed at the second question.

“Your face is funny. Also, yes, I was raised to be a bride. Which meant I was allowed to do whatever I want as long as I could switch on “Proper mode” when the guests were over. And also that I was to keep out of politics. That was bad for my bride value. However knitting, cooking, sewing etc., that raised my value.”

“You sound like you are talking about something I could buy at the market!” “I was raised to think of myself as a product. That is my role in the game.” Portia giggled, as visibly 10 more questions popped up in Nadia’s head. “Portia, please. I will do this one after the other. You were not the one who wanted marriage?”

“No. I am way too young in my opinion.”

“Your mother does not want you to marry a girl?”

“Could you stop calling her that? But yeah, Tasya fired a gardener after she found out he had a husband.”

“That is awful.” Portia nodded. “Why does yo- Tasya think I am here?”

“I don’t know honestly. I’d guess that she thinks there’s been a misunderstanding, or your parents are making some kind of move or something stupid?”

“Does she understand I do not have brothers?”

“I doubt it. I think she believes you have six sisters and a brother.”

“But- Nazali isn’t a man!”

“Nadia. You’re smart. Tasya is stupid. For her someone who is “not a woman” is a man.”

“Goddess. I will admit I had a weird feeling about this woman, but this is worse than I believed.”

“One last question, when you speak of the “game” Tasya plays, what do you mean?” “What? I mean, she thinks of, like, life as a game. I thought you agreed on that!” “Goddess, no! I was talking about politics.”

“Ew.” “What?” “Politics.” Nadia’s mouth opened shocked and offended and Portia burst out laughing again.

“I have to say, Princess, emotions suit your face.” “A slight blush crept up Nadia’s face. “Well then, Portia, maybe you need to make me feel things more often.” Portia’s face nearly disappeared into her hair as she turned a healthy shade of red. “Well that certainly is a goal for the near future.” Nadia chuckled at the mumbled response. “You truly are delightful Portia.” “Thank you.”

They remained sitting for another while just leaning on each other. Nadia started stroking Portia hair and Portia leaned into the touch. The time stopped existing for them and it was a tiny eternity before Portia turned her head up again to look at Nadia,

“We should go back to bed.” “We should.” Portia rose to her feet and extended her hand. “Shall we, Princess?” Nadia took the hand with a smile and after Portia put out the lantern lights the girls went back to their rooms. They both found sleep after that.

_***Respect*** _


	13. *Red Chrysanthemum*

*Red Crysanthemum*

The sun had long risen over the Devorak estate and the servants were busy clearing the breakfast table. Nadia and Portia were already outside walking through the garden. Portia had offered to show Nadia the forest and she had happily agreed.

Now they were walking side by side and Nadia was asking Portia more about Vesuvia and tried to keep in mind where her political knowledge perhaps exceeded Portia’s. “-so we have this entire district that was flooded a couple years ago and it still has not fully recovered from that.” “Do you know if there are funds available to the people there?” “Not many. They still have been making do with what they do get and have but they need ,more.” “How about transportation? Have there been accommodations?” “Yes. That was actually accomplished. We have boats that function like the public carriages.” “That’s so interesting. In Pakra-“

These two walking side by side, through the forest, the gardens, the town, wherever they could walk they would walk chatting.

“-so, in Pakra you ride there are elephants?” “Yes! We have a lot of really interesting animals that live there. And I am sure if you were there you could tell me how interesting our Fauna is as well. I have to admit that’s not something I know.” “Oh, I would love to see that. Do you have shows?” “Yes, when I was little, we went to this great celebration out of town that started with an elephant rider leading a parade.” “Oh, that sounds magical!” “One day I will show you.”

\--

“I haven’t been outside Vesuvia a lot. Tasya only ever took us to other nobles who lived out of town and well. An estate, a palace, any big house is a bad representation of a place, so I always wanted to travel around the continent when I was older.” Nadia laughed. “We are similar in that. I have seen the cities near Pakra, and I learned a lot of languages, so my parents tried to get me in contact with many native speakers. They always told me such great stories about all these places, and I swore myself I would visit them all.”

\--

“Tasya spent the money on her gambling with other nobles?” “Yes, she said it build alliances and we had enough. I was way too old when I understood that money actually had a function because she treated it with such casualness, actually-“ Portia snorted and Nadia knew that this story would be funny. “-I was at the market with Julian and I had been given my own little bag of coins to make me feel included. I payed the baker with way too much money for the bread I wanted, and he thought I stole the money. He reported me and the guards were so scared when they recognized me. That baker is still someone I talk to every time I visit the market. He bakes the best bread. I will buy you some next time.” Nadia was giggling softly and Portia’s heart swell twice its size.

\--

They were sitting by the fountain in the middle of the maze, hiding from Tasya and playing with Pepi. “Gods my stomach hurts. I have not laughed this hard since that time Hestion “accidentally” poured a glass of wine all over this really snobby, ruse guest of Tasya who then squeaked like a poodle. It was the funniest sound I have ever heard. It was like-“ and Portia squeezed her lips close together and made a high-pitched sound from the back of her throat that cracked Nadia up and she laughed loud. A treat that Portia enjoyed every time she managed to do it. She felt an urge in her heart and suddenly she knew that this was the moment she had waited for the last month. She waited until Nadia had stopped laughing and was looking at her. “Nadia?” “Yes?” “May I kiss you?” “Yes.”

Tasya did not see the girls all afternoon.

\--

Nadia was sitting at her desk hunched over a book when there was a knock. A knock at her window? Surprised she turned around and Portia was waving at her. Quickly she opened the window and Portia pulled herself inside. “Are you insane Portia?” “Just mad with love.” Portia winked and bit her lip and Nadia’s anger shifted into another kind of heat. “You’re impossible. Someone should really teach you some manners.” “I saw that our honoured guest was awake and wanted to entertain her, is that not mannerly?” “Not the way you did it.” “Portia stepped as close to Nadia as she could. “Then show me the right way.” Nadia shook her head before she pulled Portia close.

Neither of the girls got much sleep that night.

\--

They were walking alongside the harbour holding hands when Portia breathed in deeply. “Nadia, I wanted to ask you something.” “Tell me.” “I had a dream and I can’t let it go. We were on the road traveling around and just getting to know foreign people and places and I really would like that to happen.” Portia was clearly very nervous, which Nadia did not understand at all, but it was adorable. “That sounds like such a fantastic idea. I would love to do that with you.” Portia eyes lit up. “Really? Because I have been thinking about this all day and I imagined that if we start here in Vesuvia we could take a carriage and just drive further down...”

\---

“We could end our voyage in Pakra and then I could show you my home.” “Oh, I would love that!” Portia set down another card on the table. The rain was dripping against the window and they had been stuck in the library all day refining their plans. “And then one day we will return to Vesuvia and take over as Countesses. And we kick Tasya out and-“ Portia suddenly got very quiet.

Nadia looked up from her cards and saw a healthy blush had spread over Portia’s face and down her neck. “What is it Portia?” Portia mumbled something and an instinct in Nadia kicked in. “I am sorry Darling; I did not understand that.” “Well I-“ Portia clearly had trouble speaking up. Nadia rolled her eyes. She laid her cards on the table and leaned over it. With one arm she supported her own weight. Her free hand was lifted to Portia’s chin and she forced her girlfriend to look at her, which intensified the blush in the most beautiful way. “Tell me Portia.”

“Well- I,” Portia swallowed. “I said countesses and then I realized that would mean marriage and then I imagined you in a wedding dress and then my mind kind of burned down.” Nadia smiled and then kissed her.

\--

The moon was shining into Nadia’s room where Portia was mindlessly braiding her girlfriend’s hair until she stopped abruptly and jumped out of bed. Nadia had already been drifting off to sleep and was rudely awakened by this gesture. “Portia what are you doing? Come back here!” “I will. I just had a brilliant idea that I need to write down.” “What idea?” “I need to write a letter to your parents.” “Huh?” “I will explain it tomorrow.”

*Love*

The sun had long risen over the Devorak estate and the servants were busy clearing the breakfast table. Nadia and Portia were already outside walking through the garden. Portia had offered to show Nadia the forest and she had happily agreed.

Now they were walking side by side and Nadia was asking Portia more about Vesuvia and tried to keep in mind where her political knowledge perhaps exceeded Portia’s. “-so we have this entire district that was flooded a couple years ago and it still has not fully recovered from that.” “Do you know if there are funds available to the people there?” “Not many. They still have been making do with what they do get and have but they need ,more.” “How about transportation? Have there been accommodations?” “Yes. That was actually accomplished. We have boats that function like the public carriages.” “That’s so interesting. In Pakra-“

These two walking side by side, through the forest, the gardens, the town, wherever they could walk they would walk chatting.

“-so, in Pakra you ride there are elephants?” “Yes! We have a lot of really interesting animals that live there. And I am sure if you were there you could tell me how interesting our Fauna is as well. I have to admit that’s not something I know.” “Oh, I would love to see that. Do you have shows?” “Yes, when I was little, we went to this great celebration out of town that started with an elephant rider leading a parade.” “Oh, that sounds magical!” “One day I will show you.”

\--

“I haven’t been outside Vesuvia a lot. Tasya only ever took us to other nobles who lived out of town and well. An estate, a palace, any big house is a bad representation of a place, so I always wanted to travel around the continent when I was older.” Nadia laughed. “We are similar in that. I have seen the cities near Pakra, and I learned a lot of languages, so my parents tried to get me in contact with many native speakers. They always told me such great stories about all these places, and I swore myself I would visit them all.”

\--

“Tasya spent the money on her gambling with other nobles?” “Yes, she said it build alliances and we had enough. I was way too old when I understood that money actually had a function because she treated it with such casualness, actually-“ Portia snorted and Nadia knew that this story would be funny. “-I was at the market with Julian and I had been given my own little bag of coins to make me feel included. I payed the baker with way too much money for the bread I wanted, and he thought I stole the money. He reported me and the guards were so scared when they recognized me. That baker is still someone I talk to every time I visit the market. He bakes the best bread. I will buy you some next time.” Nadia was giggling softly and Portia’s heart swell twice its size.

\--

They were sitting by the fountain in the middle of the maze, hiding from Tasya and playing with Pepi. “Gods my stomach hurts. I have not laughed this hard since that time Hestion “accidentally” poured a glass of wine all over this really snobby, ruse guest of Tasya who then squeaked like a poodle. It was the funniest sound I have ever heard. It was like-“ and Portia squeezed her lips close together and made a high-pitched sound from the back of her throat that cracked Nadia up and she laughed loud. A treat that Portia enjoyed every time she managed to do it. She felt an urge in her heart and suddenly she knew that this was the moment she had waited for the last month. She waited until Nadia had stopped laughing and was looking at her. “Nadia?” “Yes?” “May I kiss you?” “Yes.”

Tasya did not see the girls all afternoon.

\--

Nadia was sitting at her desk hunched over a book when there was a knock. A knock at her window? Surprised she turned around and Portia was waving at her. Quickly she opened the window and Portia pulled herself inside. “Are you insane Portia?” “Just mad with love.” Portia winked and bit her lip and Nadia’s anger shifted into another kind of heat. “You’re impossible. Someone should really teach you some manners.” “I saw that our honoured guest was awake and wanted to entertain her, is that not mannerly?” “Not the way you did it.” “Portia stepped as close to Nadia as she could. “Then show me the right way.” Nadia shook her head before she pulled Portia close.

Neither of the girls got much sleep that night.

\--

They were walking alongside the harbour holding hands when Portia breathed in deeply. “Nadia, I wanted to ask you something.” “Tell me.” “I had a dream and I can’t let it go. We were on the road traveling around and just getting to know foreign people and places and I really would like that to happen.” Portia was clearly very nervous, which Nadia did not understand at all, but it was adorable. “That sounds like such a fantastic idea. I would love to do that with you.” Portia eyes lit up. “Really? Because I have been thinking about this all day and I imagined that if we start here in Vesuvia we could take a carriage and just drive further down...”

\---

“We could end our voyage in Pakra and then I could show you my home.” “Oh, I would love that!” Portia set down another card on the table. The rain was dripping against the window and they had been stuck in the library all day refining their plans. “And then one day we will return to Vesuvia and take over as Countesses. And we kick Tasya out and-“ Portia suddenly got very quiet.

Nadia looked up from her cards and saw a healthy blush had spread over Portia’s face and down her neck. “What is it Portia?” Portia mumbled something and an instinct in Nadia kicked in. “I am sorry Darling; I did not understand that.” “Well I-“ Portia clearly had trouble speaking up. Nadia rolled her eyes. She laid her cards on the table and leaned over it. With one arm she supported her own weight. Her free hand was lifted to Portia’s chin and she forced her girlfriend to look at her, which intensified the blush in the most beautiful way. “Tell me Portia.”

“Well- I,” Portia swallowed. “I said countesses and then I realized that would mean marriage and then I imagined you in a wedding dress and then my mind kind of burned down.” Nadia smiled and then kissed her.

\--

The moon was shining into Nadia’s room where Portia was mindlessly braiding her girlfriend’s hair until she stopped abruptly and jumped out of bed. Nadia had already been drifting off to sleep and was rudely awakened by this gesture. “Portia what are you doing? Come back here!” “I will. I just had a brilliant idea that I need to write down.” “What idea?” “I need to write a letter to your parents.” “Huh?” “I will explain it tomorrow.”

_***Love*** _


	14. Pink Carnation

_***Pink Carnation*** _

On the steps in front of the Devorak Estate stood Portia Devorak, dressed in fine silk pants and a fun shirt with puffy shirts and embroidery by the seams. She stood on her tippy toes trying to get a better look down the street.

Next to her, shaking her head and smiling, stood Nadia Satrinava, the youngest child of the Queen and King of Pakra. She wore one of her many silk robes and had her hair in a long braid. She would never admit that she was also anxious for their guests to arrive. They were surrounded by guards dressed in uniform and all were starring ahead at the row of carriages that currently pulled up outside estate.

The gates swung open and the head of guard helped the first person from the carriage descend out of it. A tall woman with a broad frame looked around herself curiously.

She wore a white dress with golden emblems the complimented her dark skin. Her long hair had turned white and was kept out of her face with a beautiful golden headpiece that resembled a lotus flower. The scene was eerily reminiscent of Nadia arrival, but this time Portia was prepared to take control.

“Welcome Queen. I am Portia, we have exchanged letters before. My mother is currently not here. I hope my presence is enough for this welcoming.” The Queens face cracked into a wide grin.

“Your presence is just as delightful as it seemed over letters. Thank you for the welcoming. And please, my name is Nasrin.” While the queen introduced herself a second figure descended from the carriage

“Nadia, darling! We missed you!” The dark- skinned man walked past his wife and stopped just in front of his daughter. He wore his grey streaked hair in a loose braid and a rather bold black robe with pearlescent black drapery and an assortment of golden jewellery. “And you must be Portia, it is a pleasure to meet you!” He smiled wide and Portia shook the hand he stretched to her.

“The pleasure is all mine.” “Oh, and before you even attempt any titles, call me Namar.” “I will.”

“Papa, please. Do not overwhelm your host already.” Nadia smile was far too genuine for the remark to be anything but pleasant but Namar backed off anyways. Nasrin came forward and embraced her daughter. “Darling me and your father missed you so much. It is very good to see that you are well. Thank you, Portia, for taking care of my daughter.” “It was the least I could do. Your daughter is a great person to spend time with.”

“Well- Ma, Papa, how about we go inside? Where are my sisters?” “Your sisters took another ship. They will arrive in the evening. We wanted to make our entrance not too overwhelming for our beautiful hosts.” Nasrin smiled warmly at Portia.

“Thank you Nasrin. That is very kind. Now if you would be so kind to follow us inside. We will show you your room.” “Gladly.”

The king and queen followed their daughter and her new friend through the corridors of the estate, asking curious questions about Vesuvia once in a while, which Portia answered in as much detail as she could.

Soon, they arrived at the guest room designated for the new guests and Portia flawlessly kept control of the situation. “This is your room. I hope you will find everything to your liking.”

“I am sure it will be. I do have a pressing question Portia.” “What is it?” “Where is your mother? I would have expected her to greet us as well.” Portia audibly swallowed. Nasrin smiled and observed how Nadia reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Well, Nasrin, Namar, I have to make a confession. Tasya is not aware of your visit. She is currently visiting a friend, who lives out of town. There is a reason behind the secrecy, but I really would rather not explain it twice and would rather wait for Nadia’s siblings.” “Of course darling. I am very excited to find out what you two have to say, you seem like a dangerous mix.” Namar was grinning wider than before. He had also seen his daughter holding this girl’s hand.

“Well I will leave you three for a moment. Should I ask the kitchen to bring you anything? Tea? Water?” “A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you Portia.”

And after squeezing Nadia’s hand, returning the gesture of courage, Portia turned around and walked away. After she turned a corner and was sure they could no longer see her she started cursing under her breath releasing her tension.

Meanwhile Namar, Nasrin and Nadia looked at each other and a moment later Nadia was hugged tightly by her parents. She had not realised how much she had missed her parents. It felt like an eternity until her mother they released her again and her mother looked her into the face.

“We missed you, Nadi, you know we did. But this Portia girl is doing you good. You look much happier.” Namar nodded enthusiastically. “You shine when she speaks.” “You look a lot like your father when you do that.” Nadia laughed.

“She does make me happy. She is such a genuine person and I feel so relaxed around her.” Her parents smiled and Nadia felt her heart fill with pride. They saw what she saw in Portia and they approved. She could not help the urge to hug her parents again.

_***A mother’s love*** _


End file.
